Hobbyists such as woodworkers will often make their own pens. To do this, the hobbyist will buy a component that provides the ink portion of the pen. The hobbyist will then either form a decorative outer component or buy a decorative outer component in which the ink portion will be inserted. Typically, the components will have a press fit engagement that maintains the two components connected to one another. Pen assembling presses have been used to assist in pressing the two components together. The present invention provides improvements over the current state of the art relating to these pen assembling presses.